1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the reduction in size and height for electronic devices such as cellular phones and portable music players, wiring boards mounted on the electronic devices have been progressively reduced in size. Accordingly, multilayer ceramic capacitors mounted on the wiring boards have been also progressively reduced in size and height.
As a method for densely arranging multilayer ceramic capacitors on the wiring boards, for example, it is conceivable that multilayer ceramic capacitors are built in multilayer printed wiring boards (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-203735)
In the case of multilayer ceramic capacitors built in multilayer printed wiring boards as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-203735, typically, the outermost layers of external electrodes are composed of Cu plated layers. This is intended to suppress damage to the external electrodes when via holes for the multilayer ceramic capacitors are formed by laser light irradiation.
However, when the external electrodes are composed of a laminate body including a base layer and a Cu plated layer formed over the base layer, there is a problem in that the Cu plating bath dissolves glass of base electrode layers composed of a conductive paste, which are formed under the Cu plated layers, thereby making the external electrodes likely to be peeled.